A the maniacal- Twitch Plays Pokemon Emerald
by Wrathofbalance2
Summary: A quick little attempt of mine at the lore of Twitch Plays Pokemon. Follow "A" as she tells you her tale of madness


The name's A... with a silent M.

I was always a troubled child; tough to control, easily excited, and a troublemaker.

But who wouldn't go nuts in a place like this? The most exciting thing to do in my town is watch grass grow... GRASS!

My mom moved us here to give me a chance to get out of my environment, and, "take in the new sights" BAH!

I tell you, there's a whole world out there that I thought I never would see. All the sights, sounds, and smells. And people living their empty lives watching cable TV or sitting their fat asses on a beach chair. Or how about schmos like my dad; stupid jerk lost his passion long ago when he decided to move us from Johto to this backwater place.

That's not the life for me. That's not the life for anybody to live. I want to be free to see as much of the world as I can; really get my name out there, and beat any fools who try to stop me.

Take those nutjobs on the daily news, Magma and Aqua, those guys are a riot. They're a bunch of terrorists propagating their crazy cause on how to change the world by summoning some god-like Pokemon to dry the ocean, or swallow the land with water. (Like this no man's land needs more water).

But I respect them; they stick out of the norm and are always in the public eye. They're not like the rest of the fools in this here region who'd prefer shriking away from everyone, afraid that the big bad world is gonna hurt them. That's what's gonna make taking them down, along with the Elite Four all the more satisfying.

That brings me to now. You see, back in Johto, I heard of a legend passed down by generation upon generation of trainers. A story of Gods of Chaos, rising from the far off region of Kanto. These Gods brought confusion and terror upon Kanto, and that bled over to Johto, turning what was once a peaceful country into a madhouse. Man, I wish I was born then.

But this fun was all ended by a stupid little punk, known only at "The Down". With a team of Pokemon, he rose to the top of the world, and struck the Gods from their pedestal, bringing peace back to both Johto and Kanto before it could spread further. (Jerk.)

But, I took my research further than what even the old stories say. I went down more confusing paths than "The Wild Ride of Vanni."I searched books more morbid than the, "Bloody Sunday." I even transcribed the language of the ancient Helix. Up Down Start Down Dow Start Start! (The closest translation I got was, "Dome cheats at cards.")

Did I mention I was a troubling child?

Anyways; my point is: I found something in all that research.

I learned the source of the great Gods power! This power, rose a fool to the top, and gave strength to the usurper that brought him down!

The Twitching Voices...

Apparently; these voices granted the user immeasurable powers of confusion and chaos. They ran your mind ragged with conflicting thoughts of pain, and misery; joy and happiness. But I thought, "I'm already pretty crazy, and I have nothing better to do." So I wanted to summon them.

It took many more months of trial, error, allowance wasting, and teenage hormones, but I finally managed to figure it out; the incantation to bring these voices to me! I discovered the ancient symbols of anarchy and democracy that could ruin organizations, and leave all in fear and madness! THE SYMBOL THAT WOULD BRING ME UNLIMITED POWER! (Honestly looks like my Gamecube's D-pad; but beggars can't be choosers with crazy voices from God knows where.)

So, on the day of the big move to LittleRoot Town, I stuffed some bodies into the back of the trailer with me to be my blood sacrifice, and began the ritual. I think they were three other kids who I knew wouldn't be missed. I had a fourth in mind, but I'll talk about him later. I drew up the symbol and spoke the incantation to bring forth the menace from beyond time and space.

I could feel the air grow thick as I spoke the words. All light seemed to die away into the darkness that seemed to swallow me whole. The sounds of agony and anguished whispered to me, and me alone, growing louder and louder until they were nothing but deafening shouts! My whole world seemed to shake as the blood symbol became twisted and unkempt. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of the sockets, by the sheer force egging me closer and closer towards the symbol. I could feel them coming, they were coming! The thoughts swarmed into my head until they engulfed everything around me! It was- It was... kind of disappointing...

When I finally heard the voices, I could feel myself being compelled to obey the things they said, but they really didn't seem like the malevolent bringers of chaos and destruction at all. They were more like two kids fighting for a game controller, shouting random phrases hoping to get attention from mom.

Oh well. The voices did prove useful enough. It was thanks to their power that I could feel myself being freed from the bonds that my world imposed on me. It was like a whole new path was open just for me, and me alone. And I intended to take this chance to turn the Hoenn region upside down... my way.

Oh yeah, the voices love to believe I'm not in control anymore; that I'm just a mindless killer who doesn't know better, but they're only half right there. If I want something done my way, it goes my way. They want a Mudkip or a Treeko? I get a Torchic. They want Pokeballs? Potions. It's a riot to hear them go ballistic when things go wrong for them.

And my Pokemon? Whoo boy, what they had to say when we got three Poochyenas. They say all these things about me beating my Pokemon, or punishing them for misbehavior. Something about my murders reminded them about some girl they got to starve her pet animals. Yeah, no. I only crush my enemies, and those unwilling to defect to my side. My Pokemon are all in for the wild ride along with me, as my companions in spreading the madness. I don't beat friends, no matter how much they annoy me or fail to follow me; as long as they have the will to help me, that's all I need.

With this team, we're gonna storm through Hoenn and smash everybody in my way. I will see what Hoenn has to offer, and I'm gonna wreck stuff up. My name will be known, and when the madness ends, I'm just going to look back on the wild ride I went on. And if I must take drastic measures to reach that point, so be it. Though I don't like killing people all the time. (If you kill everyone, who's there left to drive mad?)

Oh yeah, speaking of murders. Remember those three people I killed? There was another who I missed; a kid called "T". Well, he escaped and has come back to kill me. Though he isn't doing the best job at it, even in my schizophrenic state of mind. Meh, I'll let him live if he shows up again. The fun is just seeing his paranoid face whenever he challenges me to a battle, expecting me to shank him, is too priceless.

As for the road I'm on now; well, I can safely say that after being to two pokemon gyms, I've left my mark. Poor Roxanne looked ready to snap whenever I kept coming back to fight her with the same Torchic and getting beaten, again and again, and again. And Brawley definitely had his trouble with my antics. Day by day, I can see why these voices managed to raise such a stink in Kanto and Johto.

Now it's onto the next challenge. The next party for me and my friends to start. I wonder if we'll beat up fishermen again?

Mind the wonky grammar at times, this is my attempt at adding to Twitch plays pokemon lore.


End file.
